Unknown Heroes
by IncorrectTurtle33
Summary: They had incredible abilities, their genetic mutations allowed this. The U.S. military put them to work, suppressing evil forces across the world. But what happens when supernatural forces jump into the fray? This is the story of the Trojans.
1. Prolouge

Hey guys thanks for checking out my story, hope you enjoy!

 _Unknown Heroes_

They watched for months, almost a year, before they found the first of them. The Marine Corps was recruiting for its new division, Trojan, Trojan would be comprised of those carrying a rare genetic disorder, which allowed their genetics to be altered to do amazing things. Such as, a healing factor, which allowed their injuries to heal at an astonishing rate. They could access _ninety percent of their brains power!_ That's _eighty percent more than the average human!_ Lifting impossible weights was possible for them! Their eyesight would be that of an eagle! This was only the beginning of what was to come, new abilities would come, and new enemies, not all of this world.

 _Now, I know what you're thinking, and no, this is not halo, so calm down. Anyway this was just to kind of give some insight to the plotline_

 _Anyway hoped you liked it. And I promise next chapter will be at least 1000 words_

 _-IncorrectTurtle_


	2. You Evil Little Muppet!

Ch. 1 "You Evil Little Muppet!"

One day Five year old Ian Richardson went to the bathroom at school, and was, just gone.

Ireland Smith was playing in her backyard as her mother watched, Mrs. Smith turned for a single second, and her daughter had disappeared as if she had never been there.

Erik Waterman and ten other children nonessential to the story line right now, were kidnapped in broad daylight.

Most people look at this and see a string of Five year old kidnappings, but if you look deeper, there were other similarities. Like how, despite being Five, they were all in the third grade, and still received perfect grades. Also they were all born Three full months premature, yet having not a single birth defect, all perfectly healthy.

Hi, I'm Ian Richardson, I'm Thirteen, and I will now recount the last eight years of my life. It all started eight years ago, when I went to the bathroom. I was just doing my business, and a man in a Kermit the frog mask grabbed me from behind, and I screamed the first thin that popped into my head, and that happened to be,"GET OFF ME, YOU EVIL LITTLE MUPPET!" I was promptly knocked out with Chloroform, when I came to, I was….. somewhere else. I was in a van as far as I could tell, and the odd thing was, I wasn't gagged or bound, in fact the only effort to restrain me at all, was a seatbelt as far as I could tell. Though I only woke up for a few seconds before the Chloroform put me back to sleep. Next time I woke up I was in a doctors office getting my vitals checked, once they realized I was awake they asked all sorts of medical questions. After about thirty minutes, I was led out of the room, they took me down a hallway, outside the building, and straight into another building labeled, **BARRACKS.** Once Inside I could see that the building was occupied by children around my age. Upon walking in it was very noisy, though as soon as they spotted me and the man I was with they shut up pretty quickly. The man yelled out,

"GOOD MORNING CADETS!" They yelled back,

"GOOD MORNING SEARGANT VITESSE!" Whilst sitting bolt upright on their cots. What were a bunch of Five year olds doing acting like soldiers?

"This is Ian Richardson," he said, at a normal volume now. "He is our newest and final recruit. Also since you have failed to choose a leader, we chose one for you, your new leader is, Ian Richardson." Now, at first my thoughts were 'yep good for him.' Then 'WAIT, WHAT!' I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't realize Sgt. Vitesse was once again speaking.

"He will lead you into battle, he will make the life or death decisions none of you are equipped to make!" He went on for about ten minutes before he finally shut up, and left. As soon as he left the building, it seemed we were playing everyone's favorite game, _Criticize Ian_! I was instantly bombarded with questions until one boy stood up and said,

"HEY! Stop with all the questions! I can tell you all you need to know about him." I did not like this kid. "He's skinny and weak, physically, and mentally. He has trouble making decisions, and he is untrustworthy." He finished smugly. Scratch that, I hate this kid. The other children had begun to whisper quietly, and nod their heads. I had to do something fast.

"None of that is true, except maybe the skinny part, but other than that! Besides, how can you tell, you just met me!" The kids started to whisper again, I was winning them back. But that other kid had to open his freaking mouth again.

"Then why don't you come and put your money where your mouth is!

"Fine." I said, then I socked him straight in the mouth, he went down, and stayed down.

After that nobody bothered me much, that is until two people walked up to me, one a girl, the other a boy.

"Hello, I'm Ireland," she said, she then gestured to the boy, "and this is Erik." Ireland had shoulder length brown hair, I could just barely see the outline of a contact in her Hazel eyes. She was fairly short and a small dust of freckles were speckled across her nose. Erik was tall with a stocky build. His hair was longish, and black, he had a kind face with brown eyes.

"We saw you take Jaxon down with one hit, no one beats Jaxon in a fist fight, let alone with one punch!" Erik spoke this time.

"He deserved it." I waved off their compliments

"See, told you he wouldn't be an arrogant prick! You owe me five credits!" Ireland cheered.

"credits?" I asked

"Oh, payment method on base, you can earn credits by doing chores, performing well in training, and betting." Ireland responded.

 _Hey guys hoped you liked it and I know your all thinking "what! They are acting like full grown adults" well go read the prologue and the beginning of this chapter again and it will make sense!_

 _-Incorrect Turtle_


	3. Awkward Situation

Hey guys, I've decided how I'm gonna wright this. It'll jump back and forth from his life at five on to his life thirteen on until the five year old story line hits thirteen. Enjoy!

Thirteen years old

"THIS MAY BE YOUR LAST DAY AS TRAINEES, BUT YOU WILL NOT SLACK OFF!" Seargant Vitesse screamed at a poor Trojan who had stopped firing his Desert Eagle pistol, to talk to the trainee beside him. He jumped almost three feet straight up in the air. Literally. If you read the last chapter you know why, if not, GO BACK AND READ IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! But anyway, as Seargant Vitesse screamed, I stared at the pistol in my own hands, it was a Walther PPQ. My pistol of choice, though as I contemplated the last eight years of my life, Vitesse had found me day dreaming. I heard the intake of breath, and instantly emptied the mag into the red circle at the very center of the target in front of me. Vitesse never even got his first word out before a hot brass shell landed straight in his gaping mouth. "AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHH," He screamed. We trainees just pretended we couldn't hear him over the sound of the many pistols discharging, even though our super human hearing let us hear him quite well. He stumbled off to the infirmary. Finally, bored of pistols, I shot my pistol straight in the air in rapid succession. It was a prearranged signal, my Trojan leader position allowed me to do things like this. Vitesse decided our activities, and tactical exercises, but I chose how we carried them out. Despite my position that allowed me to do this, I did not slack off, nor any other trainee . Our lives would depend on our training in not to long.

Shortly after the burst of shots from my weapon, pistols were holstered and rifles picked up off the bench in front of us. A series of Bangs were heard across the range as a variety of primary weapons were loaded and primed. Confused as to why the other Trojans weren't firing, I looked up. Finally, I realized they were waiting for me. In less than five seconds my Tavor 21 assault rifle was loaded, primed, and at my shoulder.

"Fire!" I yelled, and the reaction was instant, the laud cracks of rifles unloading filled the air.

After another hour of this, I called it quits, and our last day of training was over.

I was laying on my cot in Night squad's barracks, (Night squad is my squadron, Ireland, Erik and a guy when I heard the barely audible whisper of socks on wood." Ireland, what are you doing. I asked, not even opening my eyes.

"ugh, dammit! You're impossible to sneak up on! She exclaimed

"No, I've told you a million times, socks make too much noise on wood!" I countered.

"Pshh, sure. So whatcha' doing." She said, unconvinced. She then flopped down in the cot, practically on top of me, my heart started to race.

"Well, I was trying to catch a nap but now I guess you won't let me. So I guess I'll just do this!" I answered as I grabbed her in a bear hug, and proceeded to tickle her to death. After a while, I stopped, and let Ireland breathe. We just lay there for a few minutes before she finally noticed my crazy fast heart rate. Sitting up, she said

"your heart rate is a little fast." She said. Ireland twisted around, she was now straddling me. My heart pounded faster still. She leaned down and placed her ear over my heart, faster, my heart beat. "Yeah that's really fast, how's your temperature?" she placed her hand on my forehead. " Hmm, normal. Well if it gets worse tell me." Then Erik chose to walk in. With Ireland still straddling me.

"AH, SHIT! Can't you do that somewhere else!" Erik exclaimed. We turned beat red, but the reason for that changed as we realized. We have superhuman hearing, that means he KNEW she was checking my heart rate and temperature. He burst into laughter before faltering at our enraged faces

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I roared and proceeded to chase him out the barracks.

 _Sorry it took so long and the chapter is so short. Had some writers block. Shout out to twig1. Your awesome thanks for reading!_

 _Incorrect turtle_


	4. Authors Note 1

Hey guys, I'm terribly sorry, but I just can't find inspiration to write. If you just review, something simple, even "please update" works. It really helps. If you do this I promise I'll update faster


End file.
